kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Word Is Out (song)
(UK) (Australia) |recorded = 1991 |format = |genre = |length = 3:34 |label = |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |this_song = "Word Is Out" (1) |next_song = "Give Me Just a Little More Time" (2) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Word Is Out}} "Word Is Out" is a song by Kylie Minogue from her fourth studio album Let's Get to It (1991). It was released as the lead single from the album in August 28, 1991. Critical reception On Michael Wilton's review of the second night of her Anti Tour in Sydney, where she performed an a cappella rendition of the song, for musicOMH, he stated "Word is Out" is "wildly underrated." Writing Kylie's biography for her special on Australian music video program Rage, they stated: "While in the past, her material had always been high energy, 'Word Is Out' showcased a far more seductive side to Kylie that many had suspected was there." Chris True from AllMusic chose the track as one of Let's Get to It's track picks. In another hand, Nick Griffiths from Select called it one of the "odd songs" in the album. Commercial performance The song was released as the first single in the summer of 1991 and was a top twenty hit in the United Kingdom, reaching number sixteen which ended Kylie's run of consecutive top 10 hits. In Australia, with the "Summer Breeze Mix" as the main mix, it peaked at number ten, becoming Kylie's tenth single to chart within the top ten. The Summer Breeze Mix received a UK release on a one-sided limited edition 12" vinyl single which had an engraved autograph on the b-side, making it highly collectable for fans. Music video Directed by James Lebon, it was filmed in London's famous Camden market and featured British television presenter Davina McCall as one of Kylie's dancers. An Australian version of the video was later appeared on her 2002 (also the updated version in 2003) Greatest Hits: 87-97 DVD as one of the bonus features. Live performances Kylie first performed "Word Is Out" on the Lets's Get to It Tour in 1991 during the second section of the show. She performed the song acapella during the Homecoming Tour when a technical difficulty arose. Kylie also did an acappella "sing-along" rendition of the song as requested by fans on the Anti Tour during the concert in Luna Park, Sydney, Australia on March 20, 2012. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Word Is Out". CD single # "Word Is Out" – 3:34 # "Word Is Out" (12" version) – 5:53 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 Australian CD single # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 7" mix) – 3:41 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 12" mix) – 7:41 UK/New Zealand cassette single # "Word Is Out" – 3:34 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 Australian cassette single # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 7" mix) – 3:41 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 12" mix) – 7:41 UK 7" vinyl single # "Word Is Out" – 3:41 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 12" vinyl single # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 12" mix) – 7:41 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 # "Word Is Out" (Instrumental) – 3:31 UK 12" vinyl single # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 12" mix) – 7:41 Australian 12" vinyl single # "Word Is Out" (Summer Breeze 12" mix) – 7:41 # "Word Is Out" (instrumental) – 3:31 # "Word Is Out" (12" version) – 5:53 # "Say the Word - I'll Be There" – 4:00 Charts Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Let's Get to It Category:Let's Get to It singles Category:PWL Category:1991 Category:Songs